<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>дешевый растворимый кофе из столовой by simbay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589618">дешевый растворимый кофе из столовой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay'>simbay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psycho-Pass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Femslash, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Recurrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Старые знакомые уходили, приходили новые люди; им тоже находилась замена. И чем больше Каранамори видела новые лица, слышала их представления, тем больше она ощущала, как уставала от всего этого. Скольких уже она проводила на тот свет за время работы в отделе?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>дешевый растворимый кофе из столовой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>тут немного (всм ОЧЕНЬ СИЛЬНО) просрана хронология, пжлст не убивайте</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Шион только поступило предложение поработать, под которым, конечно же, подразумевалось заточение в высокой технологичной башне унылого серого Токио, первым, кого она встретила внутри, был Масаока. Шион нравились обаятельные мужчины, пусть даже сердце ее всегда принадлежало более прекрасной стороне человечества, но с Масаокой было спокойнее. В этом мрачном ужасающем месте хранителей закона он был той единственной отдушиной, которой можно было от души пожаловаться, тем более, что он сам частенько ругал Сивиллу и ее чудачества. От него веяло старой эпохой, когда коэффициент преступности не играл такой огромной роли, и Шион это нравилось.<br/>Сначала они стали закадычными приятелями, какими вообще могли стать девица ее возраста и старик, затем — даже собутыльниками. Может, это тоже была своего рода любовь, но Шион не задумывалась об этом слишком сильно, предпочитая попросту наслаждаться компанией.<br/>Они часто пили дерьмовый дешевый кофе, который подавили в столовой, и, назидательно покачивая пальцем, старик шутил:<br/>— Когда-нибудь ты привыкнешь, — он говорил так каждый раз после очередной жалобы на работу и злых инспекторов. — Только сначала кажется, что это наказание. Хотя проблем предостаточно, конечно...<br/>Масаока был исполнителем; преступником, что не совершил зла. Шион тоже. Сивилла осудила их за то, чего они не делали, и где-то глубоко в душе больше всего хотелось разодрать ногтями комок проводов, что решил вершить чужие судьбы.<br/>— Это место меня доканает! — со стоном бросила она, и Масаока рассмеялся.<br/>— Шутки шутишь!<br/>— Вот Вы смеетесь, а я зачахну в этом ужасном месте! — отмахнулась Шион, попутно стряхивая с сигареты пепел. И в ответ вновь услышала смех.<br/>У Масаоки был приятный глубокий голос. Таким родители обычно читали нотации непослушным детям, но они уже давно вышли из того возраста, когда это воспринималось именно так:<br/>— Ну что ты, Каранамори-тян! Я же здесь уже сколько лет, и до сих пор никуда не делся!<br/>Плохая шутка. Редко когда исполнители уходили со своего поста, получали ту самую желанную новую жизнь, которую обещала Сивилла после реабилитации. Но они оба улыбнулись друг другу, зная что все это не имело значения.<br/>Сейчас был важен лишь дешевый растворимый кофе из столовой.<br/>Масаоку убили в феврале 2113.</p><p>Был еще один симпатичный исполнитель, Сасаяма. Он часто шутливо отвешивал Шион комплименты, но это был просто дежурный обмен колкостями и приятными словами — часто ему попросту хотелось почесать с кем-то языками, что он и делал, врываясь в темные покои Шион. Он был шумным, невыносимым даже, но на фоне мрачных служителей слова Сивиллы выделялся словно лучик.<br/>Шион нравился Сасаяма. Как приятель.<br/>— Считаю, что прекрасных дам нельзя назначать исполнителями, вдруг пострадают? — со смехом говорил он, в ответ на что Шион лишь закатывала глаза и отмахивалась. Болтун! Столько миссий провалил из-за того, что не хотел стрелять в женщин, по пальцам не пересчитать. — Зато Вы тут, Каранамори-сан, словно принцесса в башне. Была раньше такая сказка...<br/>— Сказка?<br/>Сасаяма пришел за информацией по делу, и они болтали в то время, пока Шион искала нужные ему сведения. Болтовня отвлекала, но по-хорошему — от того, что иногда им приходилось находить, психопаспорт мог и потемнеть. А с такими болтунами и терапию проводить не нужно было, лучше всякого лекарства.<br/>Почесав подбородок, Сасаяма с важным видом кивнул, после чего широко ухмыльнулся:<br/>— Да-да, про запертую девушку в огромной высокой башне. По-моему, Рапунцель. Вот Вы, Каранамори-сан, точно как она. А злобная ведьма, которая вас тут заперла — это Сивилла. У-у-у, мерзкая старая кошелка!<br/>— Как грубо! — со смехом проговорила Шион и потушила сигарету. — Смотри, а то лишат премии.<br/>— Было бы мне чего бояться!<br/>Сасаяма расхохотался, и Шион улыбнулась ему в ответ. Вот бестолочь, потом опять денег занимать на обеды будет.<br/>Сасаяму убили в декабре 2110.</p><p>Затем в отделе появились два молодых инспектора.<br/>Гиноза был занудой, любителем соблюдать правила, в общем — ужасающим человеком. Дождаться от него теплой искренней благодарности было невозможно, и Шион это раздражало даже больше, чем все показушная строгость всех тех белых воротничков, что работали в Бюро до прихода этого юнца. Они постоянно лаялись, но потом смирились. Шион все равно подчинялась ему, а Гиноза понимал, что больше пользы будет, если между ними будет хрупкий мир, а не война.<br/>Иногда она жаловалась на это Масаоке, и тот неловко смеялся.<br/>— Ты уж не злись на Нобучику. Он иногда слишком строгий, но он просто боится, что нарушит правила — и все, прощай стабильный коэффициент. Многие сейчас боятся... Сивилла не знает, что творит, сколько жизней было убито этой постоянной нервотрепкой и заботой о собственном стрессе.<br/>— Вы так говорите, словно давно его знаете, — беспечно бросила Шион, но в шутку.<br/>Масаока неловко улыбнулся, но промолчал.<br/>На следующую ночь Шион взломом повысила свой уровень доступа — за что ее потом лишили премии, но это того стоило — и прочитала досье Гинозы. И почему-то даже не удивилась, узнав, чьим сыном он был. Это оставило лишь горький привкус на языке, словно она узнала секрет, который ей не следовало раскрывать. Ящик Пандоры, крохотный, но все равно неприятный.<br/>Молодой инспектор, боящийся повторить путь своего отца...<br/>С тех пор Шион начала относиться к нему проще. А Гиноза, словно почувствовав перемену в ее отношении, тоже стал обращаться к ней более вежливо. Свой хлипкий союз они закрепили покупкой дешевого кофе из кафетерия — в конце концов, со всеми так поступали.<br/>Но Гиноза пришел в отдел не один. С ним явился и Когами.<br/>Когами... был сложным человеком. Шион назвала бы его мечтателем, но это было не так. Киногероем... В нем не было это стальной уверенности, что была у других инспекторов, но и нервозность Гинозы отсутствовала. Когами знал, что ему делать, он уверенно шел вперед. Шион это нравилось. Поэтому дешевый растворимый кофе она предложила ему сама, а Когами тогда лишь улыбнулся.<br/>У него был приятный взгляд. Он заботился об исполнителях, и даже завел дружбу с Сасаямой.<br/>— Думаю, Ко-тяну следовало выбрать другую работу, — с зевком как-то говорил ей Кагари, когда они сидели втроем на крыше. Сасаяма рядом пытался открыть пачку сигарет, и Шион лишь посмеивалась, глядя на это зрелище. — Не знаю, он хороший инспектор, но эта работа его доканет. Тех, кто свою работу выполняет чисто, она не щадит. Надеюсь, он свалит до того, как его процентик повысится.<br/>— Много болтаешь, дурень, — фыркнул Сасаяма, пытаясь порвать пачку зубами. — Все с ним будет хорошо. Типа, его даже босс хвалила. А она кого хвалила? А? То-то и оно!<br/>— Ну, можно же надеяться на лучшее, верно? — бросила Шион.<br/>Они втроем замолчали, и Кагари устало взмахнул руками, дав понять, что сдается.<br/>— Ну-ну. Помяните мое слово!.. Хотя, может я ошибаюсь, — он сверкнул белозубой ухмылкой. — Как думаете, как скоро бестолочь Сасаяма и Ко-тян станут милой парочкой, как два детектива из любого декка-шоу? Кто из вас плохой коп?!<br/>Это вызвало смешок у Шион, а Сасаяма погрозил ему кулаком.<br/>— Ну-ну! Сейчас дошутишься!<br/>— И что ты мне сделаешь? Убьешь меня?<br/>Кагари расхохотался и уклонился от запущенного в него стаканчика с кофе.<br/>После смерти Сасаямы взгляд у Когами поменялся. Стал холодным и отчужденным, и выпить дешевого кофе он больше не приходил.<br/>Когами разжаловали до исполнителя в апреле 2110; в феврале 2113 он сбежал из Японии, обвиняемый в убийства Макишимы Шого.<br/>Гинозу разжаловали до исполнителя в апреле 2113; затем он перешел в подчинение Министерства Иностранных Дел.<br/>Они оба покинули Бюро.</p><p>Кагари тоже был приятным молодым человеком; жертвой Сивиллы, как говорил Масаока.<br/>Он был немного наглым, но это изрядно веселило Шион. Они часто трепались вне работы, и Кагари рассказывал разные ужасы с дел — в основном под ними он подразумевал, как инспектор и исполнитель посабачились, и это всегда веселило Шион тем, с каким выражением Кагари этим делился — и, в целом, между ними было слабое подобие дружбы.<br/>Он часто таскал пирожные из столовой, которые покупал за половину цены — сумел взломать кухонного бота, за что ему потом, конечно же, прилетело по шее от Гинозы, и они с Шион по ночам часто болтали о всяком, сплетничая, как лучшие подружки.<br/>— Это все потому, Каранамори-сан, что ты идеал моей женщины, — беспечно заявлял Кагари.<br/>Это, конечно же, была шутка. Они оба знали, что Шион предпочитала женщин, а не рыжих шумных мальчишек.<br/>— Когда я перестану быть исполнителем, то наверняка приударю за тобой. А? Как тебе?<br/>— И свадьбу сыграем? — Шион хитро посмотрела на него.<br/>Он довольно ухмыльнулся и подмигнул ей.<br/>— Ну разумеется!<br/>Кагари убили в феврале 2113.</p><p>Аоянаги убили в ноябре 2114.<br/>Тоганэ убили в декабре 2114.<br/>Шисуй разжаловали декабре 2114 и отправили на реабилитацию.<br/>Суго ушел в МИД следом за Гинозой и Когами. Аканэ-тян разжаловали тоже...</p><p>— Времена меняются, — проговорила Мика.<br/>Они стояли на балкончике, где была неофициальная курилка. Сама она не курила на публике, но рядом с Шион баловалась. Яей научила, думалось ей с неодобрением, но Мика хорошо держалась на границе, когда простая помощь в размышлении не становилась пагубной привычкой. Сигареты у нее всегда были свои; она делилась ими с Шион.<br/>Лучше, дороже, чем покупала та.<br/>Мика была проблемным ребенком, она поменялась со временем и осознала свои ошибки, но сохранила в поведении то, что делало ее Микой, а не просто главой отдела.<br/>— Иногда я скучаю по тем временам, когда все было гораздо проще. И в отделе было полно старых знакомых. И за контакт с другими министерствами отвечала не я, а другие люди, а теперь столько мороки!.. Иногда не хватает этого придурка Гинозы, черт.<br/>Она спешно потушила сигарету, и Шион лишь рассмеялась.<br/>— Я думаю, он был бы польщен услышать это.<br/>— Ну конечно, столько лет, а ума нет! — Мика возмущенно цыкнула. — Еще и МИД этот, черт бы его побрал! Скоро всех сотрудников переманят. Ты же туда не собираешься, нет?!<br/>Она опасливо заглянула Шион в глаза, и пусть это была очевидная шутка, та лишь рассмеялась в ответ. Ох, сбежать в другое министерство!.. Было бы забавно, конечно.<br/>— Не могу, мое сердце навеки принадлежит Бюро, — с улыбкой отчеканила она.<br/>Едва слышно Мика облегченно выдохнула. Как же Шион ее понимала...</p><p>Отделы постепенно сменяли состав.</p><p>Старые знакомые уходили, приходили новые люди; им тоже находилась замена. И чем больше Шион видела новые лица, слышала их представления, тем больше она ощущала, как уставала от всего этого. Бюро вытягивало все соки, оно опустошало. Сивилла завлекала в свою паутину справедливости все больше наивных дураков, что верили в истинность системы и были готовы умереть за нее. И сколько их таких оказалось?<br/>Сколько уже Шион проводила на тот свет за время работы в отделе?<br/>Кровью трех отделов была написана история их страны, на их костях — выстроен хрупкий мир, который грозил обрушиться в любую секунду. Макишима, Камуй, Бифрост — сколько им еще предстоит пережить, сколько еще умрут во имя Сивиллы, чтобы наконец наступила эпоха мира, чтобы Шион не приходилось выискивать в гардеробе темные одежды для чужих похорон?<br/>То, как все более равнодушно она относилась к чужим смертям, ее начинало пугать. Выходит, она стала как Сивилла — не обращала внимания на сотни смертей, лишь использовала их жертвы чтобы помочь добраться до истины.<br/>— Как думаешь, как скоро это закончится?.. — бормотала она Яей, когда они оставались одни.<br/>Под фальшивым лунным светом даже такие разговоры приобретали свое очарование — но все равно пугали. Сколько им еще нужно будет пережить? И не войдет ли имя Яей в списки тех, кто пожертвовал всем ради Сивиллы?<br/>Шион улыбнулась, когда та коснулась ее лица. У Яей были приятные теплые руки; но кожа — шершавая, не нежная. Вот они, последствия работы исполнителем. Может, Сасаяма был в чем-то прав, и Сивилла ошибалась, набирая в свои ряды кого-то подобного ей.<br/>— Ну, будем надеяться, мы увидим это собственными глазами.<br/>Яей улыбнулась. Шион прильнула к ней крепче, понимая, что так обожала эту улыбку.<br/>Хоть что-то Сивилла не смогла у них забрать.</p><p>— ... это — наш аналитик, Каранамори Шион.<br/>Мика всегда представляла всех излишне официально.<br/>Два молодых инспектора коротко поклонились ей, и Шион затянулась крепче.<br/>Опять новички. Один — высокий иностранец с ледяным взглядом, а второй — лохматый с широкой улыбкой. Вот уж отличная парочка. Чем-то их разница, то, как они держались, говорили, представлялись, напомнило Шион о тех славных далеких временах, когда в Первый отдел только-только поступила Аканэ-тян. Была похожая химия между ней и Гинозой.<br/>Это вызвало у нее легкую улыбку, и она развернулась на кресле к новичкам и нарочито медленно закинула ногу на ногу — Кагари говорил, что это был коварный жест, и ей следовало прекратить так делать. Иностранец мгновенно отвел взгляд, явно дав понять, что с ним такое не сработает, а его приятель смущенно закашлялся от удивления.<br/>Мика бросила на нее раздраженный взгляд. Хе-хе, шалость удалась.<br/>— Что ж, приятно познакомиться, — Шион с ленивой улыбкой взглянула на новых коллег. — Инспектор Игнатов, инспектор Шиндо, надеюсь, мы с вами сработаемся.<br/>Сколько они проработают тут?..</p><p>Возможно, она подумает об этом позже.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>